


《布鲁克林某处 - Somewhere In Brooklyn》

by HolyElissa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post Civil War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyElissa/pseuds/HolyElissa
Summary: 内战之后的一个生日





	《布鲁克林某处 - Somewhere In Brooklyn》

#  **布鲁克林某处**

##  _Somewhere in Brooklyn_

与直观感受极不相称的是，西伯利亚发生的事最后成了一个秘密。

内战故事的任何版本里都没有过那场战斗。

在那些故事里，士兵们变成了罪犯，王子变成了国王，一些人失去了父亲，而另一些再也回不到故乡。

紧接着富翁成了总统，世界自此正式分裂，似乎已经再没有什么还是原来的模样。

好吧。

也许除了——

“轰——”

铁人加速通过时那种闷雷般的声响吸引了这条街上所有人的目光。

连百无聊赖的出租车司机吹着口哨从车窗探出头张望。

“他经常这样吗？”乘客问。

“不，只有不太平的时候他才飞得勤快一点儿。”他嚼着口香糖将胳膊搭在车窗上，无精打采地说，“如果你有那么多钱，你也能在整个美利坚瞎转悠。还不用在乎什么人死活，也许还能瞅准机会把合不来的玩伴踢出自己的超级英雄俱乐部，”他弹着舌，发出“哒”的一声，又拿中指抵住拇指，做了一个弹掉灰尘的手势，接着话锋一转，“哈，可怜的队长。不过说到底，他不过是个注射了激素的大兵，固执又不懂得变通。早知道要落得这种下场，还不如把他留在冰里。”

坐在后排的乘客听了他的话，不动声色地将手里的《未来》杂志合上。

也许是为了配合过长的标题，杂志封面直白而粗暴地印了一张标明摄于史塔克工业长岛工业园区的风景照就草草了事。标题用细长而富有未来感的手写字体写道：

她皱起眉头盯着司机的椅背，欲言又止地抿了几下嘴唇。

司机倒也不觉得兀自说了那么多自讨没趣，他一股脑地把自个儿的看法发泄完了，一点儿都不在意乘客搭话还是不搭话。

她放下了杂志，掏出手机，手指敲击着屏幕迅速地打开一张网页：

锋线。

这是一家新崛起的网络新媒体，号角日报的全资子公司，立场偏向自由派，一年前的超级英雄内战结束后以一篇大胆到近乎鲁莽，却又偏偏切中了要害的社论（《美利坚，自由之地，勇士之乡?》）正式进入了人们的视野。现在，独立日又近在眼前，锋线也毫不掩饰地表达着他们对美国队长的支持、敬爱和思念。在网站的首页，版头最醒目的区域交替展示着二战时期和近年来于战场上摄下却未被公之于众的照片。那个在一丛篝火前翻看地图的年轻士兵偶然间抬头，对镜头露出一个青涩的微笑，转眼间，夕阳下英武的金发英雄紧握盾牌，在索科威亚的废墟之上茕茕孑立。

他目视远方，坚定着，却又茫然无措。

“他们俩依旧是我第三和第四喜欢的超级英雄。”

她突然盯着后视镜宣告。

然后车厢里再没人说话了。

黄色的铁皮罐头应着“咔哒”一声亮起了近光灯，慢吞吞地驶向前方，车子行驶了不过几条街就又被堵车的车流阻住了去路，停在一个生意火热的冰淇淋摊旁。

“……你看见那个了吗？就三楼紧挨着消防梯的那一间。”

“不，我没看到你说的什么闪光，或许那只是玻璃。”

“不，你甚至没在看，书呆子。”

黄昏将尽，街边的路灯渐次亮起，橙色的光洋洋洒洒落在颤动的睫毛上。男孩儿因受到光源刺激而眉头一皱，慌忙地收回了投向夜空彼端的视线。

他提了提背包带和手上抱着的滑板，跟着冰淇淋的队伍往前跨了一步，“继续你刚才打断我之前的话题，弗莱士。”他说着，视线就快要要在前头人的背上烧出个窟窿，“我并不是说他没有犯错，可是你不能因为他是那个看上去受到损失更少的人就说得好像他是这整件事情的受益者。这根本不公平。”

站在他前面那个大个子转过头来，大约是为了他频繁地反驳自己的说法而不和善地瞪着对方。大个子比身材瘦长的男孩都高上一大截，而且无论在横向还是纵向，无疑他都生长过度了。

“随便你怎么说，帕克。”暗金头发的四分卫怀着些许敌意眯起眼睛，他抬起那只没有抱着橄榄球的手，用手指戳了戳对方的窄肩，“反正现在成了通缉犯流亡在外的人可不是他，史塔克没有选择和他的队友站在一起。即便现在这个索科威亚协议已经跟一张废纸没两样了，他也没有为了保全他们而努力，这都是事实。”

“你就不能客观一点吗？是，从表面上看也许他是没有，可黑寡妇和战争机器没有，队长和猎鹰也一样没有。”被叫作帕克的棕发男孩儿将说话的声调拔高了一点，他看上去几乎有些生气了，以至于他完全忽略了弗莱士的反驳，也拿手指着他，“而且，以你一贯‘队长应该和队伍共浮沉’的观点，那史塔克才是留下来的那个人。”

“伙计，你有什么问题？”弗莱士皱着鼻子看彼得的表情好似他在说什么荒谬至极的事，“难道在那种情况下队长和猎鹰他们还有其他选择吗？那个词儿叫什么来着……违宪，对吧？我知道史塔克这个阔佬一直都不是什么自由的先驱，他愿意地把自己的权利和责任上交给联合国是他的事，他怎么能强求别人跟他站在同一阵线，更别说他掉转头就对付起了自己人

……得了，别瞪着我，也许他是着了联合国的道，也许他只想借此渡过对复仇者的信任危机，但你不能指望任何一个人会站在墙角乖乖挨打完全不考虑还手，是不是？”

他们的历史老师大概会很高兴这个四肢发达的运动员居然还能有这样的观点的。

彼得眨眨眼睛，握紧滑板，抱起了手臂，“关于挨打这部分，喔吼，这可是新状况，校霸。”

“我是做过错事。”弗莱士爽快地举起一只手，“我很抱歉，我不该把你关在衣柜里，我不该恐吓你，我为我曾经的所作所为感到抱歉和羞愧，但我觉得你会同意这不影响我对这件事看法的正确性，是吗？”

“哇哦。”彼得歪头看着他，惊讶地长大了嘴巴，笑道，“我知道我应该说点别的，但是……哇哦，你刚刚是不是……”

四分卫有些不耐烦，也有些羞窘，“你是尖子生，帕克，逻辑课你打着盹都能拿到A+，是，或者不是？”

彼得的喉结动了动，说道，“我猜是的，但是……”

弗莱士冲他伸出食指晃了晃，“啊哈，没有但是。”

“……但是你得承认他选择这么做洽洽是为了保护你跟我这样的平·常·人。”彼得顿了顿，在说到这里的时候露出一丝遗憾的表情。

“喔喔，抱歉打断你们，小伙子们。”黑人摊主笑着敲了敲餐车的车皮提醒他们，“我只知道不管你们要什么味儿的冰淇淋，没有钱可不行。”

摊主话音未落，弗莱士眼疾手快地上前一步，张开一条胳膊，将队伍后面那个想要越过他俩抢先去买单的墨镜男拦在后面：“嘿！你不能插队，伙计。”

被他拦住的人怪异地戴着墨镜，他将双手插在套头衫的衣兜里往后退了一步，“那就快去买单。”他简短有力地用一种怪异的口音说道，“所有人都等着呢。”

彼得耷拉着肩无声地叹了口气，他转过头看了一眼仍不算短的队伍，又局促地提了提书包的背带快速且小声地道了个歉。男人简单地抬了抬帽檐，表示接受。尽管他已经退回了队伍后面，弗莱士仍不太友善地剜了那他一眼，才晃晃悠悠地转向窗口。

“我要巧克力榛果，你呢？”

彼得不知拧眉正想着什么，弗莱士往他身上一搡，差点被撞得跌出三步远。

“彼得？”

“呃，抹茶奥利奥，谢谢。”彼得回过神，揉了揉胳膊，将自己的一份钱递了出去。

他狐疑地转身，那个因打扮地不合时宜而显得十分可疑的男人正抱着手臂，故意在回避别人视线似得看向街对面那家咖啡馆。

“走吧！”弗莱士宣布，他把橄榄球夹在胳膊和躯干之间，然后张开胳膊将彼得揽过去，将手里的两支冰淇淋递了一支给彼得。“好吧，开心点儿，书呆子，我承认托尼·史塔克大部分时候算个英雄，但你替托尼•史塔克辩解他也不会帮你做代数作业，对不对？而且我赌他甚至都不在刚才那副盔甲里，新闻里总说他打算要竞选总统……”

“谢谢你，我能为我的观点负责。”突如其来的肢体接触使得彼得不自在的弓起了背，他拿过冰淇淋又避之不及地从他胳膊底下逃开。“还有，你知道我不需要任何人帮我做代数作业。”

他踌躇了一会儿，最后还是咽下了对竞选总统这类虚假新闻的辩驳。

“哈，毕竟这是你唯一的长处了是不是？”

弗莱士双眼冒光，抬起食指，指着他。

彼得舔了一口冰淇淋，轻而易举地就从对方的举止里洞悉了校霸的那点小心思，“不，尤金，别以为我不知道你想什么，你休想让我替你写假期作业……”

“帕克？”

尾音上扬。

“你想都别想。”

一阵夏夜的微风吹过，戴墨镜的人目送年轻人们走远，上前一步道，“两份奶油胡桃，谢谢。”

***

十字路口的另一盏绿灯终于重新亮起。

史蒂夫放任自己半蜷在卡座沙发上,他的额角近乎颓然地抵着窗玻璃，眼睛胀得发酸。他迫切地想要合上双眼，可他只是深呼吸，然后用外套将自己包裹得更紧。偶尔他也允许自己已经足够紧绷的精神松懈一会儿,让自己的注意力脱离目的性的指导，在嬉闹着归家的年轻人和飞驰而过的计程车上逗留几许。但很快，他的注意力总是会落到任何形迹可疑的人身上。

如果眯缝起眼睛，人们排着队买冰激凌的画面几乎能让史蒂夫回忆起半个多世纪前某个已经在记忆里斑驳泛黄的夏天。对着这样的平静和乐，很难想象这个国家、这片土地正在被空前的偏见和仇恨左右着、撕裂着，那些被珍视的东西都蒙了尘，在此刻是如此的晦暗无光。

史蒂夫当然知道无论出于哪种目的他都理当保持警惕，除了追捕任务目标之外，他又惹上了个麻烦。迟早会有人找上他。也许在下一秒他的任务目标就会出现，也许下一秒就会有人推开店门然后坐到他面前说要他配合他们的工作试图将他逮捕，谁知道呢？

他捂住嘴巴咳了几声，慢慢收回视线，在桌子底下隐蔽的伸了伸腿，换了个舒服一点的姿势以便能更好的察觉屋子里发生的一切。

这家开了有些年头的咖啡餐厅里头稀稀落落的坐着几个人，气氛很安静，安静到有些沉闷。一股浓郁的咖啡味在冷气不怎么充足的室内制造着一股模糊的热意。这儿顾客们多数是沉默寡言的类型而不是扯着嗓门说话的醉酒莽汉，即便是偶尔交谈，那音量也鲜少足以飘出卡座之外。

“……特朗普总统发布推特称‘税制改革对振兴国民经济的作用毋庸置疑’……朝鲜半岛局势持续恶化，朝中社援引朝鲜领袖金正恩发言……萨德应用进入第三阶段，中国方面……德国持续发生恶性事件，反难民情绪较去年相比显著上升……”

“嘿，苏珊娜，我们就不能把那该死的电视关了么？这世道已经够坏的了，何必要让人受两次苦？”

卷发的女服务员端着一壶滚烫的黑咖啡，她扭过头瞧了瞧坐在吧台另一端那位举着餐叉的光头男士，她一摊手，平和地说道，“跟我的老板说吧，布莱恩，遥控器不在我这儿。”

苏珊娜显然深谙中立之道，作为一个服务员最不必要的就是惹麻烦。她转过身给吧台边那位满头银发的瘦高老头续了个杯，他用一把饱经沧桑的苍老嗓音对她说了声谢谢。他身旁的光头男士咕哝一声，放下了原本朝着天花板的餐叉转而扎进了盘子里拿烤得不那么松软的戚风蛋糕里，他松开了叉子，重新提起搁在速记本上的笔，没再抱怨。

这个小插曲当然没能让史蒂夫更振奋些，他妥协地伸手拿起桌子上那只和餐厅一样有些年头却被洗得很干净的马克杯，晃了晃，接着一口喝尽了里头剩下的那些黑咖啡。

老天啊，它们实在是对他一点儿作用都没有。

他吸了吸鼻子，胡乱绕着上唇抹了一把好擦掉胡须上沾上的液体。

“……本地的一则消息，今日凌晨复仇者于纽约近郊的基地发生一起疑似入侵事件，据目击者称基地建筑内发生激烈战斗从而引发主结构起火，火势在凌晨三点十五分左右被得到控制，起火原因尚不明朗，目前没有任何组织声称对该事件负责，复仇者领袖托尼•史塔克，亦即铁人，尚未就此事对公众说明情况……”

配合着主持人的报道，电视机屏幕旋即展示了一段有人在露天演讲台上的画面。

他只回头看了一眼就迅速地把头扭了回来。

史蒂夫碰巧听过这个演讲——那是给麻省理工学院做的毕业致辞。而他自己当时刚刚阻击了一伙振金贩子，正在前往马里普尔武器峰会的路上。昆式飞机上的医疗物资早已经被消耗殆尽，短短几个月内史蒂夫已经发现了钉皮机有多好用，他低着头，就像完全不疼那样往他手臂上钉了长长的一排缝合钉，只是时不时才看向机舱里那小小一方屏幕，直到托尼出现。他破天荒地在这种公开场合戴着眼镜，演讲稿被他自己润色地很得体，字斟句酌，内核却一反常态地有指向性。托尼有足够的自信和威慑力的同时又少了些张扬，整篇发言恳切有力。当他的坚决和忧虑在灿烂的阳光下化为一句半真半假的天佑美利坚穿过屏幕，托尼在掌声中朝着镜头看了最后一眼。

史蒂夫用纱布随意擦了擦手臂上的血迹，然后用纱布去缠手上那道横贯了手掌的可怖伤口，莫可名状的情绪在他胸膛里滋长，脸上的笑容微小得几不可察。他肯定新总统不会喜欢托尼的说辞和他那种浑然天成的领袖气质，这很好——佩帕大概会因此疯狂地给托尼打电话，接着追到他的住处跟他说他疯了，不过最终，她会为他骄傲的，就像史蒂夫一样。

“他是个狠角色。”巴基来到舱门前斜着眼睛看他，“佩姬也很有胆色，看到相似之处了吗？”他将榴弹上膛，摇摇头，“真是疯狂的品味，罗杰斯。你英勇无畏。”

快乐在他的脸上悄然浮现，又在他想起今夕何夕后渐渐消失。

“你看上去不太好，孩子。”

史蒂夫不禁打了个寒噤，他抬起头，苏珊娜和蔼的面孔出现在他眼前。

“咖啡可不治病。”说着她将新煮好的咖啡倒进史蒂夫的马克杯。

“谢谢你，女士。”史蒂夫松开自己不知何时攥紧了的拳头，局促的捋了捋额前的头发，挤出一个礼貌的笑容，“我只是……”他垂眼看向面前摊开的书本，书页里夹着一张未完成的素描，姑且当做书签。

这一页上以特殊缩进和斜体展示的一段内容格外显眼：

_我们是否可以静默一会儿，因为我们现在经历着极其深刻的历程。_

_我们知道，请求宽恕并非易事，宽恕他人同样也不容易，但我们也知道，如果不宽恕别人，就没有前路可言。_

这段话让史蒂夫晃了晃神，而他意识到苏珊娜还在旁边，于是只得整理思绪，硬着头皮找了个借口，“只是……参考文献让我犯困。”

他摊开手说。

“好吧，如果咖啡不管用的话，”苏珊娜露出了一个不那么确定的笑容，“也许你真的该睡一会儿，你觉得呢？”

她闪亮的棕色双眼意味深长地看了他一会儿，转身回到吧台去了。

史蒂夫放松下来，深深的呼吸。

真是糟糕。

这地方到处都是咖啡味儿。

*******

咖啡机在墙角颇有存在感的声音运作着。

“嘿，你在这儿。”

“嘿。”

“我和娜塔莎到处找你。”

“我在读东西。”

“哦，读书。”他笑了，“躺在工作台后面冰凉的车间地板上，读书。”

对方哼了一声，拍了拍身旁，示意他那儿还有空位。

他歪着脖子好看清封皮上写着什么，“生物技术革……噢，弗朗西斯•福山。”

他前不久读过。

“嗯哼，”对方的眼睛和眼镜片从书本后面冒出来，一边仍保持着三秒翻一页的速度，“你看上去像见到玛利亚•希尔一边做侧手翻一边给你讲冷笑话一样惊讶，队长，这很奇怪吗？我在你心目中就是那样不学无术，嗯？”

“你知道我不是这个意思。”史蒂夫叹了口气，又好脾气地辩驳，盘起腿在托尼身边坐下来，“我还以为你会对福山在技术领域的见解感到冒犯，尤其是涉及未来的那些，但……看上去你没有。”

“所以我只对他在自己领域那部分观点有点微不足道的感兴趣。”

他回想起自己浏览过的一些影像资料：“我以为你已经受够了政治。”

“我身不由己啊，史蒂夫。“他说得既轻又快，“你很清楚复仇者现在基本上是非法经营，华盛顿的态度不怎么乐观，我们之中总得有人尝试着不那么恨它。”

史蒂夫不可抑制地朝他笑开，接着为自己澄清道，“我不恨它，托尼，我只是不喜欢，那不代表我不明白它是怎么回事儿，也不代表我不知道我需要做什么。”

对方合上书，摘下眼镜放在一边，双手交叠放在胸口，偏转脑袋认真打量他。史蒂夫原本期待一次推心置腹的局势分析，哪知道对方话锋一转：

“所以，你也是这么想我的约会邀请的？‘我不恨你，托尼，我只是不喜欢你’？”

这让他有些泄气，但在内心深处史蒂夫并不意外，“哎，如果我不把这事说个明白，我们的话题就总会回到这件事上，是不是？”

对方答非所问，“如果一个约会对你来说不会改变什么，你为什么要拒绝？”

因为史蒂夫已经太喜欢托尼了，和托尼一起度过的每一秒钟都让他陷得更深。

“托尼，我只是需要更多时间去弄明白自己的想法，给我点时间，好吗？”

史蒂夫本应该感到窘迫，结果发现自己完全控制不住唇边越来越大的笑容。

“那我换个简单点儿的问题，你喜欢我吗，罗杰斯？就别糊弄我，我得听实话。”

对方看着他的眼睛亮晶晶的，黏黏糊糊，泛着甜味儿，却几乎能把他看个对穿。

“老天，你可真固执。”他无声地在心里告诫自己冷静点。有一刻他尝试着移开自己的视线，可他失败了，也许是内心深处他知道自己不会想错过——

“唔，这字眼儿得再挑挑，我更喜欢锲而不舍。”

瞧啊，他沉溺在爱里的样子，他鼓励的眼神，他的自信和那一点儿倨傲，还有他闪亮的，棕色的……

“你喜欢我，罗杰斯。”

对方枕在他自己的手臂上得出结论。

“你周围不需要太多理由就会听你号令的人太多了，而我是那个会顶撞你的那个。”

史蒂夫握着自己的脚踝，笑得更灿烂了，“歪理，而且听上去非常自虐。”

不过，也许他说的有点道理。

托尼眉毛一挑，整张脸因自信而神采飞扬。

“我们会知道答案的。”

棕发的黄金复仇者迅速撑起自己的上半身，猝不及防的在史蒂夫的脸颊上落下一个吻。

**这个吻充满了魔力，它点燃了一切，让人心跳紊乱，体温异常。**

**_“你正病着，罗杰斯，你该知道这一点。”_ **

***

史蒂夫睁开眼睛，大口呼吸着从自己交叠的双臂上醒来，咖啡的气味如海浪一般翻涌而来刺激着他过于敏锐的嗅觉。夜色衬托下，自头顶上方而来橙黄色的灯光亮得令人炫目，他听见吧台边的那个银发老头儿点了一份意大利肉酱面，又闻到坐在他旁边的姑娘正毫无节制地往咖啡杯撒着肉桂粉。

更重要的是，他仍然觉得冷。他的喉咙发痒。即便马克杯里的咖啡还往外冒着热气，先前的头痛和胀痛的双眼并似乎没有因为睡眠而好转哪怕一丁点儿。

他发出低低的咕哝声，抬起手掌抚摸自己僵硬的脖子，然后意识到他的手肘挥动时扫开了什么东西。

他揉了揉眼睛，看清那是一顶鸭舌帽和一副墨镜。

翻动书页的声音将史蒂夫的知觉从嘈杂的远方吸引到了一处。他简单地伸手揉了揉鼻梁和眼睛，好确定他看到的那个人是不是真的坐在他对面。

视觉可能会骗人，气味至少比它诚实那么一点。史蒂夫甚至可以用托尼偏好的方式来描述它，在咖啡味儿的浪潮之下，不计其数的分子正在离开对方黑色的套头衫，这种分子通过嗅觉引起的连锁反应会影响到海马体——在那里一定存在着某段，或者无数段记忆，叫史蒂夫在嗅到这种气味时感到安全。

托尼•史塔克正坐在他的对面。

没有在他的脸上发现伤痕让史蒂夫暗自庆幸。好吧，即便黑眼圈难以忽略，他的新发型也使他看起来很有精神。他安静地翻着那本被史蒂夫带在身边的书，右手还拿着一支——史蒂夫不着痕迹地嗅了嗅，恩，是奶油胡桃味儿的甜筒。那支未完成的素描书签被取出来搁在一旁，那上头以黑白描摹的盾牌边缘似乎在射灯下真切地闪着光。棕发的男人仿佛浑然未觉史蒂夫已经醒来似的，俄而又将书翻过一页，同时将甜筒仅剩的最后一部分塞进了嘴里。脆皮在他的口腔里发出嘎嘣嘎嘣的碎裂声。他垂下的眼帘缓缓掀起，在橙黄灯光下如琥珀般的眼睛迎上了史蒂夫注视着他的目光，超级士兵高度集中的注意力让这一瞬在感官里无限延展，它漫长得无穷无尽，仿佛再也找不到边界。

他看上去年轻了一点，似乎也苍老了一点。

多怪异，时间竟然能同时在他的灵魂和躯干上留下两种截然相反的刻痕。

史蒂夫无声地叹息着，他早就知道答案——他依旧疯狂的爱着他，以至于久别重逢时再次注视他的眼睛也依旧让他感到一阵甜蜜的酸楚。这种感受有着过于强烈的破坏性，连他身上的那些不适和疼痛都因此变得模糊。

在所有的分歧和争吵之后，他必须承认一部分的他仍不可避免地对托尼的迅速妥协和存心伤害感到愤怒甚至怨怼，而另一部分的他背负着深深的愧疚，那种想要触碰对方消瘦下去的脸颊，问他今天过的怎么样的冲动仍然在战胜一切。

他想要那么做，他几乎要这么做了，可在所有的分歧和争吵之后，他不知道托尼是否仍有跟他一样的感觉。

他听见对方被解放出来的指尖相互捻了捻，然后轻轻扣在桌面上。

托尼鼻翼舒张深深呼吸，继而抿着嘴唇。他不甘示弱般的望着他，打量他，就像他们第一次见时一样，他颤动的瞳仁隐匿着他隐隐的不安。他因史蒂夫落魄的样子而感到意外，或许同时也在因史蒂夫的眼神而不自在——又或者他在为手边那个已经快化了的甜筒而心焦。

那支甜筒底部仍然用纸包着，标志熟悉。

史蒂夫意识到了这一点后看向窗外，那辆印着相同标志的流动餐车就在街角的斜对面。

托尼将书合起，放在座位上，抬起手将盛放甜筒的盘子连同甜品勺一起，慢慢拨到史蒂夫面前。

和盘子一道被拨到史蒂夫面前的是另一本薄薄的新书。

米色的封面上简洁有力的字体写着：

但这并不是本崭新的书，就同史蒂夫身边那本有关“真相与和解委员会”的书一样。

交换读物，恋人之间的小游戏。

也许更准确的说法是，曾是恋人之间的小游戏。

前复仇者露出了困惑的表情。

科学家指指自己的手表，“瓦坎达现在已经过了零点了。”

史蒂夫情不自禁地弯了弯嘴角，他张嘴想要说话，可惜他的喉咙如同一条在阳光的炙烤下干涸的裂谷，如果有人靠得足够也许还能听见岩石在里头一点点裂开发出的动静。他用拳头捂着嘴咳了好几声才勉强发出正常一些的声音，“谢谢你，托尼，但我现在没法……你知道，谢谢你的书。”

史蒂夫说话的声音让托尼脸色一变，不过托尼还是点了点头作为回应。

托尼看着他挥了挥书，将它收进了背包。

接着他谨慎地捏着餐盘的边缘往自己面前拉了一些，可没有准备动勺子。

奶油胡桃是他最喜爱的味道。

史蒂夫吸了吸鼻子。

“至少你还有嗅觉，说明还没到不可救药的地步。”托尼短暂地挪开视线，沉声咕哝着伸出手，朝着史蒂夫勾了勾。

“手。”

史蒂夫看着他，没有犹豫地将手臂伸了出去。

托尼轻轻地握住史蒂夫的手腕往自己这儿拽了一拽，另一只手变魔术般地从桌子底下掏出了一把小巧的注射枪。

“这是要做什么？”

他警觉地问。

“如果你必须要问才能确定，那或许你就不该把手交给我。”

托尼的表情迅速阴冷下来，脊背紧绷，没有丝毫犹豫地将手松开，甚至试图抵着史蒂夫自然曲起的手背把他的整条手臂都推回他自己那边桌子去。而史蒂夫反应飞快，他的指尖快速地滑过托尼的手掌，手背，然后反握住了他的手腕。

这是个十分有“咏春”精神的动作。

从手掌源源而来的热量温暖地令人感到不真实，让人分心。

托尼瞥了一眼他的手，没有试图挣开，而是就着这个姿势也握住了史蒂夫的手腕。这是个奇怪却亲密的姿势，像是某种刻意为之的角力，又像两个傻乎乎的流浪巫师在交换什么誓言。他抓着他的手腕，认真而执着的沉默着，他一瞬不瞬看着他，观察他的反应，审视的眼神多疑而苛刻，尖利地如同一柄让握它的人和它的敌人都鲜血淋漓的利刃。

恋人已经浑然没有了曾经那种充满爱意的眼神而是在他面前变得寡言又阴晴不定。

史蒂夫意识到托尼在试探自己是否对他有足够的信任。显而易见地，托尼这么做的原因恰恰可能是因为他自己对史蒂夫信任已经在那场决裂里轰然倒塌了大半，意识到这一点让史蒂夫的胃里泛起一股不知是由病毒还是由焦虑引发的恶心。如果一切都重来一遍，他希望自己可以在处理真相的问题上找到更好的办法，但除去“如果”这个前提，他知道自己虽然对这一切造成的创伤感到抱歉，却不曾对当初的选择感到后悔。

纵然史蒂夫对托尼的不信任感到难过又沮丧，却也不能抱怨。

“你在紧张。”

他目光灼灼。

史蒂夫的脉搏加快了，体温也开始上升，他似乎病得更重了，视线则依旧毫不闪躲。

“是的，那是因为我仍然爱你，托尼，而你不能因此而责备我。”他用平淡地语调说着，表情几乎有些哀伤，“你在生气。”

对方沉默着，不承认也不否认。他表面上不为所动，但史蒂夫能感觉到他的内心远没有他表现的那么坦然。

“我真的很抱歉。”他又说。

“我不需要你的抱歉。”托尼的语气仍然强硬，姿态却缓和下来，像是暂时放弃了与史蒂夫的对峙，“你只是希望快点了结这件事而已，你甚至连我在生什么气都没想明白。”

他不相信地摇着头。

“我想了结它是因为我的确对于伤害了你有负罪感。”史蒂夫皱起眉头，那让他看上去有些严厉，“而且我确信我明白你生气的每一个原因，托尼，或许只是你不想听而已。”

他下意识地捻着自己的食指和拇指。

“对，或许我就是不想听。”他故意用一种机械的语调说道，听起来漠然又冷酷。

金发的流亡者了然地点了点头，毫无征兆地咳了几声，四周的空气似乎在顷刻之间因为托尼的话语而变得更加冰凉又令人窒息：“你不想原谅我，我……理解。”

他垂下眼，难掩失望。

托尼发出了短促的送气声，发烫的手掌在史蒂夫的手腕上收紧了，然后又将史蒂夫的胳膊向自己拽了拽，他示意史蒂夫将皮夹克的衣袖往上捋好，在史蒂夫那么做了之后，他立刻将注射器抵住史蒂夫的上臂。

“所以你一通电话都没打过。”史蒂夫无力的说着，躯干微微倚在桌沿上，好为他自己找到一些支撑。

托尼嗯了一声，反而笑了，“你也没有打给我，大兵。而你人就在这儿，还有他妈的生命危险，你甚至还回过总部……几趟？”

“……三趟。”

“你瞧。”他甚至理解地点了点头，弹舌发出一声清脆的声响，“你不需要任何帮助，也不需要原谅。 **消息送达** 。”

他的话让史蒂夫一时语塞。

“这一年你从没联系过我，我以为你没准备好和我坐下来谈谈……至少见到我不会让你高兴，不是吗？”

富翁不在意地晃了晃脑袋，挑衅一般地给了他一个“你告诉我”的眼神。

史蒂夫有些恼火，他的手慢慢收拢，抓地非常用力却又小心地不让对方感到疼，像是他这样做可以让托尼感受到在他身体里翻腾的情感有多强烈，“我把手机交给你的本意是想让你知道，作为恋人，作为……”史蒂夫不自然地停下来，特意斟酌了用词，“……战友，我都尊重你的选择，”他紧绷着嘴唇，用极尽轻柔却依然嘶哑的嗓音解释道，“即便你不相信，但我明白这件事对你的伤害有多大。我爱你，尊重你，所以把选择权交给你，我这么做是希望你有足够的时间和空间把一切想个清楚透彻，而不是急于用我们的感情做筹码影响你，甚至逼迫你做出将来也许会让你后悔的决定。”

他疲累的捏了捏鼻梁，最终说道，“我当然希望终有一天你能理解我，有一天你会愿意谈谈，但……如果那一天不会来，”他掩着自己的嘴，顿了一顿，“那就这样吧。”

托尼看着他，似乎竭力维持着镇定，他倒吸一口气，往后退缩了一些，然后静静地用视线描绘着史蒂夫的每一丝表情。

一直在栗色的眼眸里浮动的情绪渐渐沉淀下来，像一颗坍缩了的恒星。那些散发着光芒的尘埃慢慢在他眼中消失，像是终于褪去了一层愤怒的壳。

“放松，大兵。”最终他说。

仅仅是比被叮咬更明显一些的蛰痛感过后，注射完成了。史蒂夫抬了抬自己的手臂，它有些发酸，与此同时清凉而舒缓的感觉也从上臂扩散开来——也许不止是上臂，连身边的空气都变得轻盈了。

没等史蒂夫再能说些什么，托尼就忙不迭地松开了手，收起了注射枪，“这是试做的解毒剂，理论上能消解幽魂注射到你身体里的血清病毒。”他咬着口腔的内壁，看了看史蒂夫，又补充道，“你太莽撞了。幽魂就是个疯子，为了钱什么活儿都接。”

“克劳正在利用他在瓦坎达和美国之间走私振金，最新的一批已经到墨西哥准备入境，我没有理由坐视不理。”史蒂夫将手收了回来，放下衣袖，他曲张着手指，他能感受到眼球的胀痛立刻缓解了，身上的酸痛也开始慢慢消失。

“我不知道你那聪明的脑瓜在想些什么。”托尼摊开手把玩起了眼镜腿儿，“万一这一切就是他设计好的呢？嗯？先赚了走私振金的钱，再看着你傻乎乎的从瓦坎达往美国跑，接着把你弄得半死不活找罗斯领赏金，顺便再毁了我的实验室然后伙同手合会把你赶尽杀绝？”

“我会想办法活下来的。”史蒂夫努努嘴，没有丝毫的松动，“特查拉帮了我们很多忙，我不能置身事外。”

他拿起马克杯，看着杯子里的咖啡打着旋儿。“抱歉毁了你的实验室，我没想到物理攻击对他毫无作用。”

显然，“我们”这个词让托尼嗤之以鼻，“是啊，你可以通过让整个复仇者总部短路来发现他为什么是我的反派。”

“我会抓到他的。”他笃定地说。

“你甚至还病着呢。”托尼勾起嘴角，不敢相信美国队长话语里的自信。“你的自信根本毫无理由。”

“有道理。”史蒂夫抿着嘴唇，歪过脑袋，“可你也在这儿，不是吗？”

托尼的脖子往后缩了缩，表情微妙，“别那样笑，我甚至还没准备原谅你呢。”他因不自在而仓促地反手捂住下半张脸，带着一种懊恼，将视线转向窗外，他的耳根泛着些微的红，“有件事我得提醒你，虽然军方的人大多都是些廢物，但我不是这方面的专家，解毒剂可能会有点儿……副作用。”

“比如？”

史蒂夫举起马克杯喝了一小口，里头的黑咖啡已经凉透了。

“额嗯……幻觉？”托尼眯起眼睛，随口答道。

他话音刚落，一颗子弹击碎了托尼身后的窗玻璃，玻璃炸裂开来，碎落一地。

史蒂夫在确定不会再有玻璃砸下来时松开紧紧裹住托尼脑袋双臂，“这是幻觉吗？”他拍拍托尼下意识保护史蒂夫脖子的手，示意他自己没事，然后朝对方露出了一个小小的，诡异而不合时宜的爽朗笑容。

“那是个狙击手，你个混蛋！”托尼立刻松开了手，行云流水地附赠给他一个白眼。

史蒂夫没顾得上在意那些小伤口，他抖了抖胳膊，干脆利落地抽出自己塞在桌子下的背包离开窗边。

托尼敏捷的矮身躲在两个卡座的椅背之间，弹孔落在咖啡馆另一边的墙上，自上而下，大概是从对面三楼或者更高的地方射过来的。子弹应该没有击中任何人——如果墙那边的人都没有事的话。

“你有枪吗？”他凑过去小声问。

史蒂夫一边翻着背包，一边冲他耸耸肩。

“好极了，我就知道我在犯傻。”

托尼扭过头，情况只允许他粗略地能看一眼是一眼。街上因发生枪击而人影攒动，街对面建筑物的两三层之间隐约有狙镜的反光。对方要么是个傻子，要么是自信到连遮光镜都懒得用。

“靠！狗屎！”他将头扭转回来时他脖子一痛，忽略有人让他注意言辞的俏皮话，他往上撸开袖口。按下右手手环上隐蔽的侧键，液体般的银色金属从手环方形的突出部里溢出，旋转着包裹住他的手。他咒骂着慢慢将扎在后颈上的漏网之鱼们清理出来。

史蒂夫呈跪姿躲在倒下的桌子后头，他剥下自己的外套丢在地上，随后从背包里抽出一个环形的小装置，他将它调整了一下将它扣在裸露的前臂上。

“苏珊娜！告诉我店里的后门在哪儿？”

他的气势在那一瞬碾压过了混乱的人群，填满了整个空间。

“……往，往后厨走到底左拐就是……”

“所有人，跟着苏珊娜一起从后门撤退，现在！”

美国队长喊完了话，正要动身去扶吧台上那个仍紧紧扒着吧台边沿一动不动的瘦高老头儿时，托尼冲他吼道：“史蒂夫！十点钟！”

金发的男子神色一凛，超级士兵的反应神经在刺激下立刻响应，腿部发力蹬跳，流畅地鱼跃过走廊上的桌椅，紧接着团身落地来到苏珊娜身前，他高高举起左臂。

嗖的一声，第二颗子弹堪堪擦过散发着红蓝白光芒的力场盾边缘打穿了吧台。

开枪的人拥有精准到不差毫厘的枪法，但这显然不像是要杀什么人。

咖啡厅里到处都是慌乱逃窜的人，到处都是尖叫声。

直到有人高声叫道：“操他妈的！是惩罚者！

紧接着破门而入的是一群穿红衣服的忍者，而为首的是一个穿银灰色装备的幽灵。

托尼跟史蒂夫交换了一个“我说了什么”的眼神，“有时候我真恨自己为什么非得是对的。”

***

奶油胡桃味儿的冰激凌翻在了地上，孤零零的。

街上到处都是一片狼藉。

托尼右手端着一把捡来的手枪，左手将一柄他从一个罕见的只被弗兰克•卡索用枪打得半残的手合会忍者手里夺过的武士刀抛给另一个人。史蒂夫劈手接过刀，眼疾手快地将它垂直掷在地上，刀刃穿过了布料，将灰衣反派的衣服一角牢牢的钉在路面上。

他忽略了反派慌乱的胡言乱语，发出了小小的叹息声。

满头银发的瘦高老头儿拄着一根血渍斑驳的盲杖从餐车上跳下来，他眼神失焦，高强度的打斗令他落地的步伐有些踉跄，不过他很快就稳住了自己的步伐。

“就这样？我们抓住了幽魂，替你赶跑了手合会，连声谢谢都没有？”

“不不不，别夸大事实，我早就知道幽魂会出卖我，只不过我没想到除了我还有人盯着他呢。”他对着托尼，抬起盲杖指了指咖啡馆对面那一栋陈旧的大楼。

“不过既然你要求我说些什么那我就给你们一个忠告。”老人咧开嘴，在经过他们的时候露出了一个玩味的笑容。他反手用盲杖敲击托尼的手腕，枪立刻被这一敲震了出去，夸嚓一声掉在地上。

他顿了顿，听没人言语，又说道，“古罗马人规定他们的女神一次只能听一人倾诉，这样去神庙祈求解决矛盾的人就不会说个不停，争论不休。”

托尼活动着自己吃痛的手腕，几乎是用鼻子在扫视这位老叟，对方失焦的棕色眼眸在夜色里闪着一层珍珠白色的光，“不错的故事，很有启发性……不过要我说偷听别人讲话可不是什么好习惯，棍叟。”

“老头儿眼睛瞎了，心可不盲。”银发的老叟他用鼻孔哼了一声，又走了两步，“好好谈谈，要不就一拍两散，恋人跟死敌只有一根头发丝的距离。”他抬手拍了拍托尼的肩膀，又神奇地冲他使了个眼色，戴上帽子和从托尼那儿顺走的墨镜走远了。

他的话语带来一阵静默。

“他的两个徒弟变成了敌人，以命相搏的那种。如果你们想知道的话。”

一个高大的黑发男人应声从阴影里浮现出来，出现在街角破旧公寓的楼梯前。他扛着一背包的枪，手上那把枪的狙镜还没来得及拆下来。“他说得有点道理，谈谈，像是那有鸟用一样。”男人时不时地瞟他们俩一眼，整张脸都因为他自己的介入而产生的一种说不清是烦躁还是完全无所谓的情绪而皱在一起，“或者，听我的。我觉得你们脑子不够清楚……”他捏着烟，含混地说着朝一旁的旅馆甩了甩脑袋：“试试去开房。”

他端着枪站在拿着力场盾的史蒂夫不远处，他们站得几乎一样直，他也几乎与史蒂夫一样高大，像是史蒂夫的某种诡异的镜像。

“弗兰克。”

史蒂夫维持着一种冷淡的礼貌。

“罗杰斯。”

他鹰一般的双眼看上去不喜欢史蒂夫的盾，而史蒂夫的蓝眼睛也不喜欢他手上长而冰冷的枪。

“谢谢你的钉皮机。”

史蒂夫从腰带里掏出了一件小东西，抛给另一位士兵。可弗兰克看也不看，将那东西掷了回去。

“留着自己用吧，天总会再下雨的。”

男人意有所指又不无轻蔑地带了托尼一眼，他很快抽完最后一口，扔掉了嘴里已经快要烧到滤嘴的烟头，用走路都会发出嘎吱嘎吱声的皮靴将它踩灭。他弯下腰利索地将狙镜收进背包，甩到身后，迅速消失在了街的另一头。

顺着路的两端听去，是无限迫近的警笛声与昆式飞机的引擎声，云层翻涌里呜咽着雷鸣。一场将要降临的大雨仿佛要洗刷掉这个地方发生过的一切肮脏。

***

吸尘器的噪音骤然停了下来。

门外的脚步踱了几个来回。

不过一会儿，托尼知会般地快速敲了两下门便如一股旋风般席卷了浴室。

金发人对上他忧心忡忡的视线，沉默地摇了摇头，捂着嘴又对他做了一个“我没事”的手势。

“撑着点。”他有力的手抚上史蒂夫的肩，安抚意味浓厚地捏了捏。后者紧闭双眼点了点头，只有从额角暴起的青筋和不断沁出的冷汗才能看出他有多难受。

托尼没有选择那些晾在架子上那些可能积了不少灰的毛巾，而是从洗漱柜里找到一打没拆封的，取出来用水沾湿。

“我说过那可能会有副作用。”托尼沉声嘟哝着绞干毛巾，褐色的眼睛藉由镜面观察着身后的史蒂夫。

“我没有在抱怨。”史蒂夫清了清嗓子，低声的话语被阻挡在他的手掌之后，模模糊糊从指缝里钻出来。

托尼转向他，屈膝半蹲下来，小心地捧着对方金色的脑袋替他拭去一些冷汗，他的力气不小，也并不多温柔，当湿毛巾沿着脸颊缓缓移向下颚上的胡须时，史蒂夫的手掌轻轻覆了上来。

不言不语间目光流转，他的手迟疑地在金棕的发梢上稍作流连，便会意地将毛巾松开交到对方手上。

托尼扶着膝盖站直，没有过多停留就取下那两条落了灰的毛巾便离开了。

“我就在外面。”他说。

吸尘器的声音在门关上后不久又响了起来。

史蒂夫眉头紧蹙，用那块毛巾擦了擦嘴角上因为呕吐物留下的秽物。

直到十点左右那种持续地想要呕吐的感觉才开始渐渐消失。

史蒂夫洗了几天以来的第一把澡。他收拾好自己，将背包里装着的和换下的脏衣物全都丢进已经被擦干净了的洗衣机。地毯上的积灰已经被清除的七七八八，吸尘器早已不再运作，窗外暴雨扑打在玻璃上的声音也因此变得更加清晰。

大多数在数据库中有备案的神盾安全屋都没有从那场釜底抽薪的信息公开潮中留下来，幸运的是，布鲁克林这一间奇迹般的不在其列。美国队长和钢铁侠也因此得以躲过军方的追查和彻夜的暴雨。

从某个层面上来说，史蒂夫的住所演变史本身就是他适应现代社会的足迹。与华盛顿那间已被毁掉的公寓相比，这间安全屋作为史蒂夫刚复苏后的住处，装潢中的复古意味显得刻意而浓厚。

壁纸上黑色的花纹、总是呈现出一种鹅黄色的白窗帘、不锈钢架子上的蓝毛巾，除了因维护周期的关系而落下的一层薄灰（真令人惊讶这个地方竟还有人维护），这儿的陈设几乎纹丝未动。

史蒂夫摸了摸自己的额头，持续了两天的低烧已消散地无隐无踪，解毒剂的副作用似乎也已经彻底消退下去。在把所有咽下的食物都吐了个干净之后，饥饿感来得顺理成章又无可奈何。史蒂夫没有找到那几袋理应在抽屉里的压缩饼干，不过他凭着记忆从已经被清空了的冰箱底部里找出一罐蜂蜜，又从洗碗机里找出两个玻璃杯冲洗干净，他拿出其中一个接了杯水，化了一勺蜂蜜在里头，另一杯则是干干净净的白水。带着甜味的液体顺着喉管流向腹中，没有引起任何过激的反应。

客厅里的壁挂式空调和中央空调正同时往外送着冷气，角落里故意做成老旧样式的小电视机此刻用彩色模式放着一部关于宇宙，也关于人类的纪录片，说着“我们身体里的每一种物质都与星尘无异”。客厅里那些若有似无地运用在室内设计中的线条和纹路将史蒂夫的目光引向前，穿过主厅，视线的尽头。闪电发出的白光从副厅的落地窗透进来，将一切照得像一幅漂亮的铅笔画。雷声闷闷地落了下来，托尼扭过头重新背对着史蒂夫，他正盘着腿坐在地毯上，手里拿着他之前从浴室拿走的蓝毛巾，以一种如同在维修盔甲般专注而一丝不苟的姿态给那架被摆在副厅里的三角钢琴上着蜡。

史蒂夫总是喜欢看托尼那么做，聚精会神地敲敲这个，打打那个。

不过待在这里的那段时间史蒂夫从来没碰过那架钢琴，他甚至连琴罩都没有扯下来过。他关于它的记忆的全部都只是尼克•弗瑞在某个下午把那一摞他要求的神盾档案放在了琴的顶盖上，他也是极其偶然地才注意到米色的短毛地毯很衬这架琴带着漂亮浅色纹路的琴腿。

可无论怎么说，在一间安全屋里，钢琴实在是件完全不必要的陈设。

那时的他大概难以想象他此刻的感受，这个曾经空荡落寞得令人不知所措的空间里竟然有一天会闯进另一个人。他是最无畏的探险家，那些不曾被史蒂夫注意和看顾的角落仿佛都因他手里紧紧握着的火把和探究的目光而被唤起了无限生机。

也许是因为揽下所有的清扫活动而带来的闷热，托尼脱去了外套，随性地只穿着一件黑色的工字背心。略显昏黄的灯光下，他汗湿的发尾铺陈上后颈，双臂在运动中拉扯出的线条就像印在铅画纸上的那样流畅而工整，美好地令人垂涎。

史蒂夫喉结一动，他转过身，空了的杯子再次盛满了水。

他听见托尼支着地面跳了起来，一双光着的脚板落在铺了毯子的地面上发出扑通一声，他拍了拍手，将琴盖掀开，抽出琴凳却没有坐上去。他弓着腰，有些紧张的搓了搓手，弯曲的十指悬在琴键上方，稍稍停顿了几秒，接着演艺人那俏皮可爱的调子混伴着隐约雷声在琴键起落间，响彻一室。

史蒂夫扭头笑盈盈看托尼一眼，托尼也一扬眉毛越过钢琴望着他，好像史蒂夫脸上的笑容就是他琴声的目的。

他举高身边另一个水杯，无声地晃了晃。

托尼看见后则一斜脑袋表示不需要。

史蒂夫于是把那个水杯放在一旁，将自己的那杯水喝完后离开了厨房。他顺手关了客厅电视，又穿过那儿，迈向琴边。托尼弹到酣处躯干也随着指下的飞来撵去而摇摆起落，足尖时不时点上踏板。他手里一刻不停，竟也还有空分神去注意史蒂夫。那一望里依稀有些火花在深处明明灭灭。他似乎已准备好同自己谈谈，但最后回应史蒂夫的只有对方上扬的眉梢和笑颜。那些本该成为言语的思绪在他面前化为一只飞鸟，在托尼眉间的空隙蹦跳两下便振翅离去，消失的无影无踪。

“我不知道神盾还会给安全屋配备钢琴保护剂。”史蒂夫俯身将他收拾完便丢在地上不顾的毛巾和罐子都拾起来放在一边的木桌上。

“嗯……他们是不会。”托尼视线落回琴键上，无所谓地动了动下颚，“但这不是他们的安全屋。”

这没有让史蒂夫感到惊讶，毕竟这充分地解释了托尼对这间屋子从结构到陈设的熟悉。

“我甚至还想过你会不会想要一条狗。”托尼说。

“哈，我很确定弗瑞不会让我那么做的。”

两个人都低低地笑了起来。

史蒂夫伸手抚上琴的边沿。托尼弹奏时并没有打开顶盖，他也是这才发现这架琴的顶盖上用木料精心拼接出了漂亮的斐波那契螺旋。那的确像是托尼会喜欢的东西——科学，科学化的艺术，艺术化的科学。

“你从没提起过。”

“那不是什么重要的事。”托尼瞟了已经来到钢琴边的人一眼，做了鬼脸，又意味深长地将目光移开，“我知道有时我自以为是地想要给人们的并不是他们真正想要的，我已经习惯了。”

他往前走了一些，扶着钢琴靠得离托尼更近，琴声似乎也因此忽而有了瑕疵。托尼忽然在同一个小节上来回错了几次，怎么都不对，索性两手五指并在一道，齐齐一按，就不再往下弹。

托尼一向是顶尖的多任务处理专家，可这次他明明好好地盯着琴键，反倒是真的分了神。

托尼颇为紧张地吞咽着，不动声色将头扭向一边，他按下琴键听几个特定音的音色，脸上阴郁的神情另人不快。

“心灵感应是一种超能力，托尼，预知未来更加是。这是为什么人和人之间需要沟通，”史蒂夫的双臂绞在一起，“别对自己太苛刻，关心的确会出错，但错的只会是方法，而不是想要那么做的意愿。”他小心的半倚着琴，视线追逐着托尼的每一个表情。

富翁没有抬头，他颇有些不耐烦地揉了揉自己的右耳，“还是那么爱演讲，罗杰斯。”

“我没有在开玩笑，托尼，我第一次读到你的档案就是在这儿。有趣的是尽管上面写得每一个字都是事实，而我得出结论后来也都被证明错得离谱。”他坦承，“你是个比我曾经想得好得多的人——尽管这几年以来我也发现了不少以前并没有意识到的问题……”史蒂夫瘪瘪嘴，“并不是说沟通就一定会有好的结果，但至少坚持对方无法理解就拒绝交流或者一味的臆测都不解决问题。”

托尼的表情了然却严肃，他别有深意的安静了一会儿，若有所思，利用这份安静的空档抬起脚将弧形的琴凳勾到身后坐下。他稍稍抬起下巴，貌似很是受用地对史蒂夫报以一个“我就当你是在赞美我了”的眼神。

他眼中的神采和悄然流露出的调皮让史蒂夫呼吸一滞，奥创的事过后托尼的脸上就很少再有这样的表情了。托尼对史蒂夫的判断没有错，史蒂夫爱的恰是托尼的那些自信和倨傲，甚至还有那些源自于他天才大脑的对立意见和不屈从——即便那有时让史蒂夫咬牙切齿。

“所以，现在，你期望从我这儿得到什么，史蒂夫？”他说着，双手防御性的抱在胸前，声音有些颤抖。

史蒂夫屈身靠近了些，轻声应道，“你准备好和我谈谈了吗？”

“我说了，也许现在还不是时候。”

“如果我说我想要和你谈谈呢？”他声音低沉，“作为给我的礼物。”

托尼对着琴键一挑眉毛，食指单调而执着地反复按着中音C：“我已经送过你最爱的奶油胡桃味儿冰淇淋了。”

“是的。”史蒂夫忍住笑意，挠了挠自己的眉心，“可那是瓦坎达时间的礼物。”

“好吧，好吧，我咎由自取。”托尼意识到了自己的失策，大声说着高举双手作出投降的姿态，双手啪的一声重重落在大腿上，挠了挠自己的额角，又落回去，迅速地来回搓了搓几下大腿。

“不过我得先说好，史蒂夫。”他摸了摸鼻子抬起头，直视着对方，“我从来也不是什么好相处的人，而且在这件事上也永远永远没法好，你知道，我已经……发过点脾气了。”他摸着自己的后脑勺，嘴唇颤动着，好似说这些正在大幅消耗他身体里的勇气，这些勇气被用来对抗愤怒和恐惧，“但是我说想和你谈谈，不是要审判你也并不是要强迫你忏悔，更不是为了要侮辱你来满足自己的自尊心或者让我自己感到更好受一点。”他抬起一只手，示意正要张口的史蒂夫让自己把话说完，“我不会委屈自己去迁就你，你也没有必要压抑你自己的情绪来迁就我，不然这一切就没有意义了，我就是……不想看到你那样，好吗？”

他的话让史蒂夫重重闭上了眼睛，那双蓝眼睛再次出现在托尼的视线中时充斥着不可思议的温柔和无奈。

“我从不怀疑你会有任何想要侮辱我的意思，托尼。”他抿着嘴唇说，“我也没有在迁就你。我猜你会觉得我开始变得，小心，是因为我觉得我正在失去你，而我对此无能为力。也许在内心深处，我是在……”他双目失去焦点，望着一个模糊的远方耸耸肩，“害怕。”对于一个正在剖析自我情感的人，他显得有些过于沉着而有条理了，“我想我很努力地在控制这种感觉，但我得对我自己诚实。”

托尼歪着头看他，他做出了“哇哦”的口型，但没有真正将它们说出声，“你没有必要那么做，史蒂夫。”他故作轻快地笑着，“因为你不是这里唯一在害怕失去的人。”

史蒂夫深深看向他，点了点头，像是个郑重的承诺。

“那么你准备好了吗？”

“我想是吧。”

托尼低头揉了揉自己的眼睛，长长的呼出了一口气，“好吧，我就直说了，我花了一段时间……才认清最大问题不出在我跟巴恩斯，或者是我爸爸跟他身上。你说的对，巴恩斯身上发生的事我们谁都无法控制，他也是受害者之一。我很抱歉我当时过于冲动了，好吧，比冲动这个词能描述的严重的多，但你必须得承认我有一切理由去冲动。他当时看上去没有在这件事上表现出哪怕一丁点的愧意……这大概是他真正让我生气的部分。可我也承认如果我真的杀了他，那可能足以令我的余生一直都在耿耿于怀里度过。”他努力地不让史蒂夫颔首同意的动作又或是他因不怎么美妙的回忆而迅速垮塌下来的表情动摇他自己的思绪，断断续续地说道，“但即便如此，最大的问题并不在他身上，重要的是你，史蒂夫。”

“没错。”史蒂夫眉头微皱，小幅度地点了点头，直截了当地承认道，“问题的大部分都与我有关。”

托尼肉眼可见的愣了一愣，但他还是稳住了心绪继续说道，“所以，我有几个明确的问题想要问你。如果你还没有答案，我们可以以后再谈。”

史蒂夫意识到自己正尝试着平稳自己的呼吸，试图冷静，他原以为自己能够很平静地处理这些，但他的心跳依旧失控了，在胸膛里如擂鼓般的骚动。他发现自己又离托尼更近了些，近得他能听见托尼同样因这场即将到来的谈话而加快的呼吸声——靠近托尼能让他感到安全。“好。”他答应道，然后在琴凳的一侧盘腿坐下。他本可以坐沙发，他知道那些靠垫很舒服，可他只是想离托尼更近一些。

托尼换了个姿势跨坐在琴凳上，一只手搭在琴键上做着任何钢琴教师都不会赞同的事。他从正面微微俯视着坐在地上史蒂夫，这样的光线和角度使得眉骨在眼部留下一片讳莫如深的阴影。

“你对霍华德感到抱歉吗？哪怕只是一点点？”

史蒂夫有些惊讶，惊讶托尼会这么问，也惊讶他的语气竟然还带着些许剥离了立场和个人观点的……探究意味。托尼对霍华德的态度向来清楚，不问不说，大多数时候即便问了也绝对得不到任何正经的答案。这些问题一定在托尼的脑海里盘旋了太久太久，他才能这样平静又超脱的把问题问出口。

史蒂夫开合了几下嘴唇，却没有发出声音。不是他没有思考过这些，即便他无数次的想过霍华德会怎么想他的所做作为，可此刻的他也不知道该怎么回答——不是回答脑海里那个不断质问的声音，而是在这儿，回答托尼。史蒂夫想过托尼会咄咄逼人，想过他会暴跳如雷，想过他会假装镇定，但那些最终都没有发生。

“你是不是在想为什么会问你这个？”他不断抠着键帽的手指终于停下来，“你知道我跟我爸是怎么回事。”他的声音变得沙哑，“当我发现我更多的是在替他不值的时候连我自己都很惊讶……我知道这是个挺一厢情愿的想法，我知道我也许是在……可怜我自己？”他皱着眉头，双手撑着琴凳，自嘲似地朝着天花板发问，“你看生活多有幽默感，我失去了的父爱最后也被白白地浪费在一个根本得不到回报的地方。”

相当一段时间里，屋子里只有雨水冲刷窗户的声音。

史蒂夫的手背轻轻搭在琴凳的皮革上，无声地询问着对方是否需要一些支撑。

托尼垂眼迎上他充斥着不安和同情的蓝眼睛。他用自己的手握住史蒂夫的，将它紧紧包裹，接着他俯身，在史蒂夫手上落下一个安抚的吻。他长着茧的拇指不停轻抚史蒂夫的虎口和指节，最后是手掌，他仔细地抚摸着史蒂夫的手掌，就好像他知道这愈合了的皮肤下曾经有过一道多么恐怖的伤口那样。

接着史蒂夫的手反将过来将他的手握得更紧。这样简单的动作同样也给了他自己力量。

“我不止一次地想过霍华德会怎么想我——不是在那件事之后才开始的，从我在要不要告诉你巴基杀了霍华德那件事上摇摆起就开始了。”他的嘴角缠绕着一丝苦笑，“我想这也是为什么我梦见过霍华德，不止一次地梦见过他。”

“他冲你发脾气没？”托尼相当中立地哼了一声，问道。

史蒂夫摇摇头，托尼回应他的表情是一种滑稽的遗憾。

“恐怕要让你失望了。”史蒂夫捏了捏托尼，“他很随和，随和到令我惭愧。”他深吸了口气，继续说，“有一晚我的昆式飞机能源耗尽迫降在瓦坎达国境线几英里外的草原上，豹神巴斯特并不眷顾我，那晚我梦见我和霍华德坐在一个破败的小酒馆里，他就坐在那儿晃荡着他酒壶里的威士忌——还是年轻时候的样子。你知道我相当珍视与他的友谊，霍华德经常笑，说实话，我见到他的所有时间里有一大半他都在笑，可这回他没有。他说他理解巴基对我有多重要也理解我为了原则和信念做出的选择，可为什么我要这样对他的儿子？”他的双眼暗淡下来，嗓音低沉又粗粝，“我想潜意识里，那些是我想要问自己的问题。抛开恋人的身份，你难道不是我的伙伴，不是一个值得我所有信赖的人吗？我真的没有更好的选择了吗？当盾牌砸向你的时候我难道不知道你的心脏有问题而你本质上只是一个普通人，可为了阻止你我还是那样做了，这值得吗？”史蒂夫抬起手臂，宽厚的手掌轻巧地掩住了自己的眉眼，“托尼，我想我真的在意。这的确对霍华德不公平，对你也同样不公平，我真的非常非常抱歉。”

“那么，为什么？”托尼不解地看着史蒂夫，他激动地厉害，连说话都磕磕巴巴，“不是我在开脱我自己，事情原本可以……”他闭上眼睛，又睁开，“……不那么坏。以防你不知道，这绝对是我人生当中伤害我最深的事之一，时至今日这甚至都已经无关于你打了我或是你隐瞒了这件事本身而是因为隐瞒来源于不信任。”他咬着牙，看上去正在努力将自己即将崩溃的情绪拼凑起来，“你不相信我。”结论如雨点一样重重落在玻璃上，“你不相信你把事情告诉我我就会放过他，是不是？”他咬牙说着，握着史蒂夫的手渐渐失去了力道，就像是他从里到外都被人捣碎了，唯独依靠仅剩的一丝理智才能拢住向四处破碎的躯壳，也不让愤怒把他燃烧殆尽，“在我爱的人心里我就是那样一种人，是这样吗？！史蒂夫？”

“不是。”他迅速地否定，“但我不能否认我曾怀疑过。”史蒂夫诚实的回答，诚实到令人痛苦，“我不希望你为了这件事再伤一次心，这的确是我的初衷之一。我知道没有人不增恨隐瞒和背叛，但当时的形势而言，我认为——我以为我有条件，可以在时机更成熟的时候再把这所有的真相告诉你。这对任何人都好，至少当时看上去是那样。我没能预见到事情可以坏到这种无可挽回的地步……或者你可以坚持说我太在意巴基了，在意到根本看不清现实。可你离杀了他只差那么点儿了，这也是事实，我知道这一点是我的错，但你知道他对我来说有多重要，你知道我是真的不希望这件事里有任何一丁点儿风险，你也还是做了。可你不知道我有多憎恨这个，增恨我自己必须要做个决定也憎恨我自己真的做了这个决定。”史蒂夫迎上托尼的视线，努力的不让自己去吻他，因为毫无疑问，托尼仍然爱他，他泛着零星水光的眼睛无法对史蒂夫的悲伤置身事外，那给了史蒂夫一些力量，让他可以不在那种深深的被背叛的表情面前退缩：“无论形势好坏，我的选择对你们造成的任何伤害最终都会伤害我，可无论我怎么想我都必须要去选。”史蒂夫痛苦地停顿下来，只有他自己知道他曾为此陷入多么无法自拔的自我厌恶，最严重的那段时间史蒂夫会刻意避开所有反光物，连不得不剃胡子的时候都不想在镜子里看见自己。

“我知道我已经是一个不忠实的朋友，更不用说伴侣可我也有一个问题，想要问你，托尼。在那之前我恳请你尝试着理解我，理解一个几乎在时间里失去了一切的人。如果你是我，你会怎么做？”浪涛从他的双眼中翻腾而起，海浪的锋线一股脑儿朝着托尼涌去，“你甚至不需要变成我。”他摇摇头，“因为我们很像，非常年轻的时候就失去了父母，从此孤身一人，在找到方向的同时失去了人生的导师。我们都失去过恋人，除了复仇者的责任，朋友是我们在这个世界上最珍视的东西。你告诉我，托尼，如果换作是罗迪被九头蛇控制着做了那样的事呢？你会怎么选？”

回应他的是托尼模棱两可的目光和更深重的沉默。托尼的观点看上去被动摇了，小心翼翼的犹豫着，权衡着，但最后那还是没有充足到让他完全站到史蒂夫那一边。

“你知道我的答案。”他突然回避了史蒂夫的目光，终于说道，“理解不等于原谅，每当我想起那件事，那种感觉就像你要用盾牌再砸我一次，我只是，不能……你也不能，我看得出来。”

“是，你很了解我。”史蒂夫缓慢而艰难地点点头。

“因为巴恩斯？”

“那只是一部分，我知道你伤害他的终极目标是为了伤害我。”

托尼低下头，稍显仓惶地嗯了一声，“那另一部分呢？”

他的眼神变了数变，蓝眼睛里流转着纽约的隆冬和瓦坎达的盛夏，甜酸苦楚尽在其中，他咬着后槽牙，沉默良久才终于说道，“你在面对你的愧疚、恐惧和你的自大时就能毫不犹豫的放弃我。权杖，奥创，幻视，协议，托尼，你总是这样。”

托尼质疑地眯起了眼睛，好像听见了什么可笑的事，“你是那个告诉我我们要在一起的人，可最终你才是那个离开的。”他刻意压低了声音，仿佛在述说一个秘密，“诚实点，史蒂夫，你有哪怕一次真正想要妥协过吗？”

“我有，而你知道我有！”金发的士兵高声道，目光与托尼的在空中交锋：“但是你，你从罗斯走进基地的第一刻起就做了决定。你知道我会怎么选，但你的决定轻易、坚决得好像我怎么想对你来说一点都不重要。”

苦笑重新爬上托尼的嘴角，他几次张嘴想要反驳都没有发出声来，最终他低声重复着史蒂夫的话，“是，我承认，你很了解我。”

“有时候你像一颗离得太远的星星。”史蒂夫语速缓慢，“让我觉得即便我能得到一捧星辉，其实也全无温度。但我想我也没有资格指责你，因为即使我在意，即使你不说，实实在在地将你抛下、离你而去的人也是我。”他停顿了几秒，继而说道，“这不是任何人会想要从爱情里得到的结果，我猜我们总是很擅长将彼此置于自己认定的某些真理、原则或是更紧迫的利益之下，然后在发现事情无法挽回的时候才意识到在一段关系里这样的彼此轻视终究会受到到惩罚……”

“奥创的事结束之后我有阵子没有理你，你指的是这个。”托尼回忆道，表情却好像是想起了什么好笑的事情。

“我知道你在生我的气，但我拒绝为做对的事道歉……”

“你气我始终不跟你说一个字，一意孤行。”

“是啊，你知道。”

史蒂夫说完做了几轮深呼吸，然后他站了起来，压抑的气氛沉重的让他喘不过气。随便哪里都好，他想要喘口气。

他们的手松开了，松开虎口，松开扣着的指节，连指腹悄然滑过掌心的触感都让人心碎。

“所以，那时候你说你没有弄明白自己的想法，这就是你没有弄明白的事，对吗？”

他的手再次被握紧了。

史蒂夫低下头，他叹息着，手背情不自禁地掠过托尼的脸颊和下颚，“没错。”

托尼认真地看着他，点了点头，“也许是我错了，史蒂夫。如果我们不在一起，这事情就简单的多。”他的脸颊带着眷恋向史蒂夫的手掌歪了歪，为了掩饰他遗憾的眼神而勉强地扯了扯嘴角，“先说好，我绝对不是在自我贬低，但你值得一个更适合你的人，最好的那种，这个人会和你志趣相投，对这个世界也有同样的期许……而我们，”他笑着摇了摇头，“瞧瞧我们。”

他们太像了，连傲慢地抬起下巴的样子都像。太固执，不肯妥协，那样相像的同时却又那么的不一样，这太危险了，他们最终总会伤害到彼此的。

史蒂夫知道他想说什么。

“如果你希望分开，我会尊重你的决定，可你得明白那不意味着我已经不爱你或者不想和你在一起了。”他深吸了一口气，像是如释重负，又像是一把悬着的铡刀冲破阻碍终于落在了木桩上，满目猩红，“我不认为这是个错误，过去、现在、将来，永远都不会。我不知道有没有你所谓更合适的人，但那从来都不是我想要追逐的东西.我不想要。”

“可你得承认因为如果不是我，总会有其他人和其他可能性。”托尼瘪着嘴，坦然地像一个局外人般毫不在意地继续陈述他的假说，“想想看，如果你没有被冻起来，你应该已经有一个比我还大的女儿，而我可能会跟她的女儿结婚……也许在某个平行宇宙，就是这样。”

“我承认，这有点道理。可也许也会有这样的可能：你会出生在我的年代，你参与了改造我的计划，而我却不认识你。我们终于在某个宴会上相遇，而你第一眼就爱上了我。我出发去欧洲的前一晚，你会送我出航。”史蒂夫把这些不着边际的话说得相当顺理成章。

这样的假设既让人欢欣也让人懊恼，“你究竟在想什么罗杰斯？那会让你被开除军籍的。”托尼睁大眼睛好笑地说，而史蒂夫毫不在意地耸耸肩。

“……没有人是不可替代的，史蒂夫，你愿意这么想的话大概会让这一切简单点儿。”

托尼有些烦乱地松开手，掩住自己的脸，而史蒂夫拨开他的手掌，轻捧起他的脸颊，好让自己能看清他。

托尼对他来说究竟有何不同？

如果他任凭自己的记忆不断倒退，拨开所有那些冗杂细碎，眼花缭乱的画面，慢慢退回到最初的那些时光。他脑海里浮现的是托尼穿着盔甲，纵身钻进引擎里的身影，是他为寇森的离去而紧绷的嘴唇，是护目镜后专注地一眨眼和相交的眼睫。是他握着焊枪，却无论何时都会愿意伸向史蒂夫的无所不能的手，是他天才的大脑对真理不计代价的自我坚持，是有一天他告诉史蒂夫他不想未来有个天才浪费大半生去做实验，只因为今天他对研究的懒怠或是对科研成果的私藏，是他说完这个之后抬起眼睛看向史蒂夫眼睛里闪烁着无边希冀和对未来憧憬的样子。

史蒂夫永远都不会想要失去这些——他知道自己想要什么，这就足够了。爱实在是一种完全不讲道理的情感，不接受解释又拒绝事后添加注脚，它不回答任何人它究竟从哪里诞生最终又将走向什么地方。史蒂夫从最开始的时候就明白这些问题根本没有答案。

“这没有让任何事变得简单点。”金发的超级士兵望着他总结道。“没什么人能替代你。”

“没错，没有人像我。”托尼咧开嘴，小声地嘟囔。

史蒂夫想要吻托尼，想要拥抱他，他怀念那双锐利无匹的双眼曾经充满爱意的样子，当史蒂夫望着它们，那里只有他，只有史蒂夫自己。

他弯下腰，微微抬起托尼的下巴，好让自己更靠近他的嘴唇。那不免显得有些迫切，可他却在与托尼近在咫尺时停了下来。

“我可以吗？”史蒂夫神色认真地询问托尼。

他的认真几乎要让托尼发笑，如果换做是他，他才不会费这个心思问。托尼没有反对史蒂夫那么做，各种意义上都不反对，也许是因为认真和顽固总是让史蒂夫显得很可爱，并且……可靠……对，可靠，尽管是在内战结束后一年的当下，尽管这段关系应该就要走到尽头，托尼依然不能否认这种感觉。他咬着口腔的一侧，抬手摸了摸史蒂夫的鬓角和胡须，隐蔽地润湿了自己的嘴唇，“我说不，你会停下吗？”

“我会停下，只要你这样要求。”史蒂夫的视线落在托尼的睫毛、鼻尖、然后是嘴唇，他眼神炽热，好像是隐忍了太久太久，直到这一刻才抑制了那种愧疚带来的自制，完完全全任由自己被那种想要亲近和控制的欲望俘获，他用自己的鼻尖蹭了蹭托尼的，接着与他额头相抵，“但如果你不这么要求我会更高兴。”

“如果你需要问才能确定，也许你不该……你知道？”托尼的眉毛挽弯成了一个更大的弧度，“严格来说，我们还没有正式分手，还没有。”

分手的字眼令人感到刺痛。

“你想要一个正式的分手？”史蒂夫失笑，拇指留恋地摩挲着托尼的颧骨。“现在？”

“也许。”他狡猾地啧啧嘴，“也许不。”

史蒂夫与托尼拉开了一些距离，他掀起垂下的眼帘，抬眸与托尼对视，两种视线短兵相接，在两人的脑海里和耳畔同时迸发出雷声般的轰鸣。被交换的不是纯粹的欲望，他们对彼此的渴望远超于肉体的层面，但也不是纯粹的爱，它裹挟着过于危险的刺激还有对彼此的不知所措，成分复杂得如同那面躺在复仇者总部六尺之下的振金盾，不可复制。

“我可以吗？”他固执地低声呢喃。

两人之间的距离再度缩小，有那么一刻托尼的睫毛甚至拂过了史蒂夫的脸颊，吻始终没有落下。他们错开鼻尖，更换角度，开合嘴唇，交换落在彼此皮肤上灼热的吐息，博弈般若即若离，像是将领们研判着究竟应否投入这场注定消耗巨大的战役。

史蒂夫的脸庞清晰地映在托尼的眼睛里，那里骤然翻滚起的爱意因渐渐浓烈而变得幽深又浑浊，如同一匙沉在杯底化不开的可可溶液，那爱意本是如此香醇，可它越浓稠就越苦涩。

那让史蒂夫有些生气，又有些害怕。

他对托尼做了什么？

“是的。”

托尼用手蹭着史蒂夫脸颊上的胡须，回答的声音细若蚊呐，只有单词里包裹着的确定，提醒着史蒂夫他仍是那个最无畏的探险家。

史蒂夫更用力地捧着他的脸，并不温柔地重重吻他。他无法自拔地吮着托尼饱满的下唇，唇与舌之间的互动发出黏糊糊的水声，煽情而直白。托尼抓着史蒂夫的双臂，柔软的唇瓣在他的舌头探入时稍作抵抗便顺从地分开，舌尖舐过上颚带来的刺激让他陷在史蒂夫怀抱里的身体微微颤栗。

这本该只是一个吻，但事情开始失去控制了。

这个吻里包含了太多东西。藉由吻而传递的不仅是思念，是无法实现的爱欲，是尚未愈合的伤口，是漫长的孤独，也是顽固到不肯妥协招致的绝望。它们太强烈了。席卷而来的巨浪不费吹灰之力地将海上那一叶扁舟吞噬。

他们显然都想要更多，也许从一开始就是。绞在一起的身体像两棵种得过近的大树，树木金色的枝叶伸展开来，几乎将对方紧紧裹覆，像极了那幅用金箔作的画——克林姆特的《吻》，他们在维也纳见过。

他们曾从一位疯狂的东欧国王手里拯救了美景宫，作为回报（尽管吓坏了的美术馆管理人员只是承诺给他们一些自由活动的时间），他们在那间摆着那件真品的房间里做爱，黑色的墙壁，散发着保护蜡味儿的皮凳，褪色的地板，呻吟和低吼在偌大的宫殿里游荡了整整一夜。疯狂又肆无忌惮到仅仅是回忆起来就让人硬得发疼。

托尼猛地推开了史蒂夫，他双手扣着着史蒂夫的手臂，脖子仍高高仰着，眼神迷离的大口喘息，金发人蔚蓝色的双眼半隐在汗湿的金发后头，同样急促的呼吸打在托尼的脸颊上。

“想要我停下来吗？”

史蒂夫亲吻着托尼鼻梁，嘶哑的声音既兴奋又克制，可他并不打算给他太多思考的时间，张开嘴轻咬着托尼的鼻尖。

托尼的视线慢慢在史蒂夫身上聚拢，他吐息了几次，然后短促而坚决地说：“不。”

他将头发都捋到脑后，双臂圈上史蒂夫的脖子，换了与刚才不同的角度不甘示弱地深深回吻，他挺直脊背好让自己吻的更深入，卷起的舌头扫过史蒂夫口腔的每一处，与史蒂夫的舌头交缠相抵，就像史蒂夫对他做的一样，唾液离开胡须，离开下颚，有些落在托尼胸脯上滑进他的工字背心，又或者是直接滴上羊毛地毯晕出水渍。

两人吻到情动，一切都已变得毫无章法，

“别光吻我。”托尼迷乱地亲吻着史蒂夫，含混地催促道。

史蒂夫如他所愿，将要落在唇上的吻错开，让它们落在托尼敏感的耳畔，他屈起一条腿跪在托尼的腿间，好把自己的身体压得更低。

他吻上托尼的喉结，鼻尖顺着因过电般浑身颤栗的欢愉而昂起的弧线四处流连。黑发人被撩拨地不断低吟出声，圈着史蒂夫脖颈的双臂收得更紧，胯部若有若无地顶着史蒂夫的膝盖，连落在地上的脚趾都不由自主的绷了起来。

老天，这还只是吻而已。

史蒂夫将脑袋搁在托尼的颈窝，手从托尼的肩胛一路辗转，抚过腰侧，最终依循着特定的节奏，时轻时重地揉捏对方挺翘的臀部。托尼微微后仰，几乎是被镶嵌在史蒂夫的怀里舒服又餍足地扭动。他缓慢而动情地磨蹭着史蒂夫的脸颊，巧妙地利用着史蒂夫结实坚硬的躯干来缓解他挺立的乳头和阴茎被爱抚的渴望，也施行着诱惑。

史蒂夫深深痴迷于这种久违了的触感，他进一步将臀瓣向两边掰开，两手各伸出一指，隔着裤子钻进臀缝按摩着肛周。隔靴搔痒往往比直接肌肤相亲来的刺激，穴口蠕动着连同臀部一起收缩。

“凳子，还是钢琴？”

灼热的吐息喷洒在托尼耳畔。

“呃，凳子？”

“不，我开玩笑的。”

不等他收紧抱着史蒂夫脖子的手臂，眨眼间史蒂夫已经托着托尼的臀部将他抱了起来。一起一落间，托尼终于找到地方放下自己的脚跟，随之而来的还有一串混乱的琴音，令人心悸。

“你不需要知道这是施坦威的限量版，全世界只有六架，对吧？”

史蒂夫剥掉了自己身上的T恤，欺身压了上来，“嗯？你射在克林姆特的画上之前还考虑过它市值多少吗？”他说完拍了拍托尼的腿侧。

“那是赝品。”托尼大笑着向后仰去，他踩着琴键，像做臀桥一样抬起臀部，方便史蒂夫以超高的效率剥掉了他的裤子。“而且我把它擦掉了。”

“躺好。”史蒂夫将双臂穿过托尼的腿，他伸出舌头，色情地舔舐着托尼敏感的大腿内侧，“你会喜欢我在斐波那契螺旋上上你这个主意的。”

当舌尖探入穴口，托尼彻底服从于欲望，仰着头舒服地叹息出声。

***

“你想听听新闻吗？”

“谢了，现在的新闻比周六夜现场的台本都荒唐。”

托尼笑点刁钻，“生活待我刻薄，它知道我向来都不喜欢反乌托邦题材跟政治惊悚片。”

“下次提醒我别在大选年同你闹掰。”史蒂夫声音从远处传来，回应他的是托尼指尖淌出的一串滑稽的旋律。

史蒂夫的衣服全都没干，托尼从中挑了一件黑色的套在身上，下身坦荡地一丝不挂。而史蒂夫再次出现在门厅时光着上身，刚刚洗完这么多天以来的第二把澡。

“霍华德过去总说你弹得不错。”托尼看着他，拍拍琴凳说道。

“好吧。”史蒂夫无奈地扯了几下嘴角，摇摇头，“他说的不是实话，我只在卖国债的时候学过一点儿，弹得并不怎么好，也不是什么值得吹嘘的经历，霍华德倒的确是听过几次。”他说着挨着托尼坐下，伸出右手弹了一串琶音，思绪随着音符陷进了回忆里，“那时候突击队在执行任务回撤的路上，顺道捎上了在附近采集毒气样本的霍华德一起回驻军地。我们在一座小酒馆的废墟上过了一夜，巴基、霍华德还有杜根打赌他们之中谁能先教会我跳舞……”

托尼又从桌角上的包装袋里拿了一块压缩饼干，与史蒂夫拉开了些距离，他说着露出个难以置信的怪脸，“无论是谁教的，我的脚趾知道你能跳得多烂。”

“确实如此，所以他们谁都没赢。于是不会跳舞的人伴奏……”史蒂夫拍拍自己的胸脯，“……他们跳舞。”他说着将双手伸向琴键。史蒂夫是半个门外汉，长久都没有碰过琴，落指全凭感觉，开始时他弹得用力不均，调子删删减减，动作别别扭扭，托尼看在眼里，于是抬手将他左手不轻不重地格开，配合着他的节奏弹了十来个小节。这琴凳别出心裁地做出了弧形，一时间两人肩擦着肩，腿靠着腿，偏偏两人注意力又都在对方手上，双手时近时远，远时已经是耳鬓厮磨，近时两人都要陷进对方怀里。即便如此到底有一年多没在一起，纵然刚刚才做过爱，骤然这样狎昵，一时间又是心猿意马。

狭小的空间里暖意流转，一息一吐之间尽是旖旎。不过几个小节，史蒂夫便找回了肌肉记忆，手指不再犹疑。于是托尼将手收回，安安静静放在膝头，史蒂夫的左手也自然顶上，他虽然是凭着感觉演奏，倒也自成章法。托尼安静坐在在一旁，认真得看他十指轮转。一样的音调经了他手，变得更为轻快、飞扬，同时又充满力量，那点油然而生的欢快和恣肆来得毫无虚假，反倒是衬得托尼的演奏太执着于技巧了。

一段奏毕，史蒂夫将双手放回膝上，嘴边不自察地挂上一个浅浅的笑。托尼的胳膊手肘都紧挨着史蒂夫的，他转头只见他笑，也不知怎么居然眉眼弯弯也跟着他笑出了声。

但很快那些笑意就零落下来，就像戏剧落幕后稀稀落落的掌声。

让托尼有点惊讶的是士兵又将手摆回了琴键上。随之而来的是肖邦的一首小得不能再小的圆舞曲。这曲子在技巧上并没有多少难点，难的是演奏者的情感是否能与曲子本身产生火花。A小调圆舞曲本就非常优美，感情充沛，音符和语句的问答之间呈现出了一阙忧郁而孤独的情诗。恋人小心翼翼地反复追问，起初不急不徐，而后渐渐强烈，饶是如此最后仍被答者巧妙地推开。

偶有欢愉，终归寂灭。

一道闪电随着最后一个音符落下，点亮了史蒂夫眼中藏在决意背后零星的不确定。

“托尼。”

“嗯哼。”

“可以吗？”

“你为什么总得问呢？”

史蒂夫将头深埋在他的肩窝。他轻嗅着托尼的颈间，感受着熟悉的曲线，熟悉的气息，熟悉的体温。那些他曾拥有并贪恋的一切现在几乎要让他鼻尖发酸，漫长的流浪里那些艰辛和伤口，仿佛在此刻，在他身边，才得以被真正抚慰。

托尼歪头将自己的脑袋轻轻搭上史蒂夫的，“你的胡子很扎人。”

“你会活下来的。”

托尼低低地笑着，抬起手梳理着史蒂夫耳畔的头发，另一只手百无聊赖得将一根手指按上钢琴。

“你确定在我生日这天和我分手是个好主意吗？”

“……那我们可以一直呆到明天午夜再分开。”

“如果到那时候我还爱你，你也还爱我……”

托尼犹豫了一会儿，终于轻声回答：“那么我们仍属于彼此。”

在史蒂夫意识模糊地睡去之前，仿佛是《爱之梦》萦绕耳畔。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文的主体成于17年7月，对我个人而言它是时效性很强的文章。与其说是盾铁文，其实是当时我对电影内战的答卷，我曾经想弃考，现如今还是在一种另加了特殊前提的情况下写了答案，既然是答卷分数当然由看的人随便打。原本是决定要以分手收尾的，无奈主催不批。我一直认为不能把话说清楚的和好不算和好，无论是真实的历史事件还是616正史都证明了这些事来不得半点含混，因为那些含混过去的真相和强迫自己咽进肚子里的话总会潜伏着到下一次的争吵里一起爆发。然则分手只是各自冷静的契机而已，至于和好与否，想必大家心里都各有答案。有一部纪录片里尼尔泰森以一种诗意的方式阐明了我们每个人的身体构成都与星尘无异。如果每一个人都是星辰，假设他们能看见并且愿意看见彼此身上的光，那无论坠落在哪儿，无论是否远隔千里，他们终将重聚。


End file.
